Titans Eternal
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: Spring City is under the influence of the crime lords known as The Royal Four, and the only ones stopping them are a new team of Titans...Looking for OCs to get this story started


Here is my first Teen Titans story!…and if you have seen some of my other stories for other genres then you will already know that this is an OC story…big shock…well anyway here is the premise for the story…

In the year 2021, a high-tech city on the West Coast known as Spring City is crime ridden and the Titans are preoccupied with other duties. Knowing this, the Titans search for a new team of heroes to protect not only this town but also be ready as backup should anything happen to the other Titans. What they don't know is that the crime lords known as The Royal Four are based in this town and have sinister plans to destroy not only the city but also the world.

Pretty basic premise but it will suffice for now…the only thing that I need are OC's for the story…and this is where I need you the readers to create this new team…but before we get to the application here are a couple of rules…

1. No Mary Sues…pretty basic rule that a few people break.

2. Power consistency and variety…meaning you cannot have contradicting powers like fire and ice powers and you will have a better chance of being accepted if your character has a unique powers.

3. No family relation with the Titans…this is just because I feel that any character related to a Titan is just too cliché.

4. You can be an alien but not from Tameran…this is just so I can have at least a small bit of variety.

And those are pretty much the basic rules you must follow when filling out this application.

~Application~

Name: (real name)

Hero name: (be creative on this one!)

Gender:

Age:

Ethnicity: (this is where you put your planet if you're an alien)

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Extra Body Parts: (limbs, eyes, etc)

~Clothing~

Civilian Outfit: (if they have a civilian identity)

Alternate Civilian Outfit: (this will be used in a later story arc)

Hero Outfit:

Alternate Hero Outfit: (this will also be used in a later story arc)

Civilian Accessories:

Hero Accessories:

Weapons: (you don't need to have one if you don't want one)

Special Equipment: (non-offensive equipment)

~Inside the Mind~

Personality: (be descriptive please!)

Fears: (need at least one)

Brief Biography: (explain how they got their powers and anything else you like)

Current Power(s):

Future Power(s): (must derive from the original powers)

Strongest Attack: (this is like a last resort attack that will be rarely used)

Weaknesses: (this is the weakness to the power)

Fighting style:

Preferred way of being found by the Titans:

Can they handle the pressure of being a hero?:

Can they be a leader?:

~Other~

Favorite food:

Favorite color:

Favorite music:

Darkest secret:

Pets:

Arch-Nemesis:

Love interest: (yes or no)

If Yes, then with what type of person:

Anything I may have missed:

Would you want this character to be the leader of the team?: (explain why if yes)

…

Well there is the app…it may seem kinda long and you may have a few things that you may not understand why its there, but they allow me to better understand your character…also if there are multiple people wanting to be leader of the team I will choose the leader and the decision will be final…if you want an example of a character, I will use my character who will be part of the six person team…he will not be the leader of the team I assure you…

~Application~

Name: Glenn Adrian Oslo

Hero name: Void

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Short and spiky

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Orange eyes

Height: 5 ft 10 in

Weight: 200 lbs

Extra Body Parts: None

~Clothing~

Civilian Outfit: Plain dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, black New Balance shoes, brown leather jacket.

Alternate Civilian Outfit: Dark blue t-shirt with orange tribal going across the chest, dark blue cargo pants, black New Balance shoes, black leather jacket.

Hero Outfit: Loose orange pants, dark blue sleeveless shirt, black vest, black New Balance shoes.

Alternate Hero Outfit: Loose orange pants that have a navy blue stripe that goes down the side of the pants, dark blue sleeveless shirt that has a white V in a circle in the center, black trench coat with the sleeves cut off, black New Balance shoes

Civilian Accessories: White goggles with blue lenses

Hero Accessories: White goggles with orange lenses, brown fingerless gloves, orange bandana that covers his mouth.

Weapons: None

Special Equipment: Special bracers on his legs that allow them to absorb shock from high falls, grappling hook.

~Inside the Mind~

Personality: He is a very quirky character. He sees the good in people and knows that even though villains are bad it may not be their fault that they are like that. He tries to even make the darkest and loneliest person a happy person. Has a very short attention span and is easily entertained with even the smallest of things. Sees himself as sort of an older brother to people and will always help his friends in a pinch. However on the inside he is suffering from depression from an incident (see below). He is acting happy while on the inside he is harboring guilt over the incident.

Fears: Afraid of losing friends and loved ones, being unable to move, claustrophobic

Brief Biography: He was a normal young lad when he was being bullied by a couple of teenagers when he was about ten years old. While he was running he pointed his hand to the floor the bullies were standing on and suddenly a portal appeared from under their feet and he pointed to wall that was about ten feet tall and a second portal appeared and the bullies came out of that portal scared and confused. Since then he has been harnessing his power for using it in combat. When he was 14 years old he met the love of his life named Claudia. They began going out and when they were both 16 years old one thing led to another and his girlfriend ended up pregnant with his child. He was exited about it and was planning on proposing after they finished high school, but one day things went wrong. He was picking up a few groceries for his family when he heard a few gunshots. He dropped his bags and ran to where the shots came from. He saw that there was body on the floor, and it was female. He ran to the body and to his horror he saw that it was his girlfriend, shot dead. He, in anger, managed to track down the shooter and chase him to a canyon and him holding the criminal over a cliff. He wanted to drop him over the edge, but he realized that it wouldn't change anything. He then placed him in a high security prison and run away from home.

Current Power(s): He has the ability to form twin portals that act as gateways. Each hand can create a portal that links to the other portal. When going through one portal physics continues and there is no pause in velocity, momentum, or gravity. When a portal from either of his hand is out and when he creates another portal with the same hand the previous portal disappears. He can only sustain the portal for so long and the longer that the portals stay up, depending on the distance, will drain his energy making him weaker.

Future Power(s): Creating more then two portals, sustaining his portals for a longer period of time and can create portals up to mile in distance.

Strongest Attack: If he stacks two portals together then it creates a black hole that can only be sustained for about a minute, but will suck up anything towards the singularity of the black hole and is only used for emergencies.

Weaknesses: He cannot sustain the portals for too long as he gets weaker if he doesn't switch portals every so often, and if there are high frequency sounds then the portals will vaporize and he will cry out in pain.

Fighting style: He strikes quick and fast as he continuously uses the portals to his advantage and changes the portals often so it won't be straining him to keep the portals up. He always works on his reflexes and has an adrenaline imbalance so he can see things in slow motion meaning he excels in high speed combat and is always moving. He uses his grappling hook in various ways in both combat and rescue depending on the situation.

Preferred way of being found by the Titans: With him skydiving without a parachute and him using his portals in the last minute to create an extra thrill. As he is getting ready for another go, a Titan finds him and recruits him.

Can they handle the pressure of being a hero?: Sometimes he feels that he could do better as a hero but otherwise he handles it pretty well, ignoring any criticisms that ignorant people state about people with powers.

Can they be a leader?: Not really, his fears of losing his teammates makes him believe that he will endanger his team if he leads them.

~Other~

Favorite food: Sweet and sour chicken.

Favorite color: Blue and orange.

Favorite music: Fast paced rock or heavy metal music.

Darkest secret: Has tried to kill himself twice.

Pets: Nope

Arch-Nemesis: Small alien robots known as the Gabs, whose purpose is to cause mayhem, and they constantly upgrade themselves to continue surviving and causing mayhem.

Love interest: If possible

If Yes, then with what type of person: A person he can trust and tell her of his past

Anything I may have missed: He has a higher level of intellect then other people give him credit for.

Would you want this character to be the leader of the team?: Nope

…

Well that is one member of the team, five more to go…so yeah make those heroes so we can get this story off the ground…peace...


End file.
